


una volta ancora

by KyrieFortune



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: 100 percent self-indulgent smut, Also this is in Italian lmao, Ferrus is a Traitor too AU I guess, Fulgrim enters the subspace really hard, M/M, Out of Character, Sibling Incest, Spanking, mind violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: In cui le mani di Ferrus vengono messe a buon uso, in particolare contro le natiche di Fulgrim.
Relationships: Fulgrim/Ferrus Manus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	una volta ancora

**Author's Note:**

> Fa cagare perché non scrivo fic da un anno? Sì  
> Me ne frega? LOL NO BECCATEVE 'STO LERCIUME
> 
> Coincide anche con il prompt 13 "Estasi" della Maritombola
> 
> Titolo randomissimo basato su una playlist di YGO Zexal, perché è il 2021 e la vita fa troppo schifo per preoccuparsi di essere decenti

La porta si chiuse dietro di loro con il peso del corpo di Fulgrim che veniva sbattuto contro di essa, e il suono del lucchetto automatico fu immediatamente coperto da alti sospiri – nello specifico, quelli di Fulgrim stesso che chiedeva «Toglimi questa ferraglia di dosso». Ferrus Manus non se lo fece dire due volte e con le sue dita metalliche strappò pezzo per pezzo la parte superiore dell'armatura riccamente ornata, ignorando le connessioni al Carapace Nero e i suoi avvisi sulla falsariga di – RIMOZIONE IMPROPRIA, RICHIESTO CONTROLLO ARMATURA -, e appena gli fu possibile lasciò i rossi segni dei suoi denti perlacei sulla pelle pallida del suo fratello dai candidi capelli. Una delle arcate non era perfetta, uno degli incisivi laterali era storto e questa cosa aveva sempre irritato Ferrus, ma Fulgrim aveva sempre trovato questo dettaglio, avrebbe osato dire, adorabile nella sua unicità; col tempo, quell'apparente perfezione aveva assunto nuovo significato attraverso i morsi profondi sulla sua pelle, era il dettaglio che indicava che Ferrus e solo Ferrus aveva il privilegio di marchiarlo.

«Questo lo chiami marchiare?» Fulgrim lo prese in giro, e come sperava altri morsi segnarono le sue spalle e la parte superiore di un braccio, in particolare attorno un paio dei jack del Capacace che uscivano dalla pelle, lividi scuri presto si formarono laddove la carne era stata segnata.

«Sai benissimo che questa è solo una ricognizione» la voce di Ferrus era roca, dura come il suo volto, ma un tremore tradì la sua eccitazione e il suo respiro era caldo e umido sull'epidermide. Una delle sue mani ferree andò verso il collo dell'altro, gli afferrò il collo mozzandogli il fiato col tocco freddo, e come Fulgrim aprì la bocca e uscì la sua lingua con un sorriso malizioso, subito Ferrus gliela succhiò e poi lo baciò con ardore, spingendo la sua di lingua nella bocca dell'altro.

Ferrus sapeva di ruggine. Era solo un vago sentore, non era lo stesso sapore del sangue quando un colpo particolarmente potente colpiva il volto e cominciava ad uscire dalle gengive mentre si digrignava i denti, ma sembrava davvero che Ferrus, oltre che le sue mani, aveva di ferro anche la sua bocca, o forse la lingua o le labbra sempre un po' secche, ma ovviamente era ben chiaro che fossero fatti di carne. A Fulgrim quel sapore non dispiaceva, ma c'era qualcos'altro con un sapore che di gran lunga preferiva, e con le sue mani affusolate e denudate dei guanti d'arme con le quali stava rimuovendo i pezzi dell'armatura di Ferrus direttamente al di sotto della cinta, era determinato a sentirlo il prima possibile.

Le mani metalliche lasciarono il collo dell'altro per toccarne il petto, i pollici freddi passarono più volte sui capezzoli sensibili del Primarca dei Figli dell'Imperatore, e il gemito che lui fece risuonò nelle loro bocche ancora impegnate a baciarsi.

Se qualcuno li avesse visti, se uno dei loro fratelli, se _loro padre_ li avesse visti avvinghiati, sicuramente l'onta dell'incesto li avrebbe cancellati dalla faccia della galassia e dalla storia, altri due nomi e volti grandiosi destinati alla damnatio memoriae, ma la tensione era troppa per non essere ignorata. Come potevano ignorare il loro reciproco istinto più umano? Erano Primarchi, semidei di un impero che rinnegava ogni divinità, creati per essere il pinnacolo dell'umanità – ma erano pur sempre umani, provavano emozioni umane, e tra queste vi erano la fiducia in un amico intimo e l'essere molto arrapati, e chi meglio dell'amico più intimo, come Fulgrim e Ferrus lo erano così come erano carne della stessa carne, per soddisfare questo sentimento? Neanche Ferrus che voleva liberarsi di quella carne poteva negarne il richiamo primordiale.

«Mettiti sul letto» Fulgrim disse appena le bocche si staccarono per un necessario respiro «e togliti tu questa ferraglia di dosso».

«La stai già togliendo tu, Fulgrim, dovrei essere io a strapparti l'armatura di dosso».

«Sei ancora quasi tutto coperto, Ferrus, guarda invece quanto già mi hai segnato».

«Te l'ho detto, è solo l'inizio». La voce di Ferrus di suo era severa e autoritaria, ma quando cominciava ad abbassarsi e riscaldarsi diventava irresistibile e a Fulgrim pareva che le sue gambe diventassero molli e si ritrovava sempre in ginocchio – cosa che avrebbe fatto in ogni caso – e a ubbidirgli senza far storie.

«Togliti il resto dell'armatura» gli ordinò Ferrus mentre si sedeva al bordo del letto dell'altro, come chiesto, e in quel momento la sua voce si abbassò e riscaldò quando disse « _e vieni qui_ ».

Il resto dell'armatura di Fulgrim venne abbandonata di fronte alla porta e, del tutto nudo nella sua figura adonica, le sue gambe cedettero e s'inginocchiò tra le gambe divaricate dell'altro. Non era la prima volta che vedeva l'erezione di suo fratello, ma ogni volta rimaneva affascinato da quanto fosse massiva, anche per un Primarca che di suo sovrastava qualsiasi umano normale. La sua mano strofinò e afferrò la base e le sue labbra rosee succhiarono la punta, la lingua dardeggiò lungo la fessura, e da Ferrus uscì un gemito basso e soddisfatto e chiuse gli occhi, non prima di passare le dita tra i capelli e afferrarglieli e spingergli la testa verso il basso.

La bocca di Fulgrim fu subito riempita e la sua gola si strinse attorno alla spessa erezione, e tuttavia riuscì a usare la sua lingua come meglio poteva, e Ferrus emise un altro grugnito di piacere e tenne la testa di Fulgrim ferma e violata, lo lasciò soffocare finché non si stancò e gliela tirò su.

«Fallo di nuovo».

Di nuovo gliela spinse ancora più giù, guidandolo per prendere quanto più possibile nella sua bocca, e quando gli tirò di nuovo i capelli lo vide a bocca spalancata, fili di saliva che colavano lungo il mento. Lo lasciò andare e con impazienza rimosse la sua armatura, e Fulgrim poté solo ammirare i suoi muscoli possenti e tesi e quanto la sua figura sovrumana sovrastasse la sua propria ,nonostante anche lui guardasse ogni altro uomo dall'alto, e ora che si mostrava nella sua forma più elementare, le sue mani trasformare in arti di puro metallo esaltavano ancora di più nella loro inumana perfezione. Agli occhi di Fulgrim, l'ossessione di Ferrus per la perfezione umana era già soddisfatta, poiché era già perfetto.

«Sdraiati sulle mie gambe, pancia in giù» Ferrus ordinò ancora con voce roca.

Fulgrim non poté trattenere un brivido lungo la schiena, conscio di cosa stava per accadere. Quando il suo addome e il petto si poggiarono sulle gambe di Ferrus, l'altro spostò alcune ciocche dei lunghi capelli nivei dal volto e con le nocche gli accarezzò una guancia appena segnata da fili d'inchiostro, e l'altra mano toccava appena i suoi glutei, un tocco così leggero che poteva confondersi con una piuma. L'erezione di Ferrus premeva contro il suo fianco, la sua stessa erezione puntava verso il basso nella sua vana battaglia contro la gravità artificiale della nave, e il suo corpo tutto era in tensione e attesa, e più l'attesa si faceva lunga e le carezze leggere, più la tensione aumentava.

All'improvviso, un dolore terrificante lo fece urlare e non si sentì più i glutei. La mano di metallo li aveva colpiti con gran forza, e la tensione si sciolse mentre la mano che l'aveva appena punito lo riaccarezzava dove aveva lasciato la sua impronta. Poi lo colpì di nuovo, meno forte ma pur sempre provocando un dolore lancinante, ma Fulgrim non urlò, invece si sentì semplicemente l'aria fuggire dai polmoni.

La mano dall'altro lato del suo corpo accarezzò i candidi capelli, poi li girò attorno ad essa in una grossa ciocca e li tirò ancora, costringendolo a tenere la testa all'insù. Tirò ancora e Fulgrim dovette piegare la testa all'indietro, costringendo il suo corpo in un leggero arco che i polpastrelli della mano che prima lo aveva colpito seguirono, dai glutei lungo la schiena fino alle spalle e al retro del collo, e poi seguirono la strada all'indietro indugiando sulle reni, e quando tornarono da dove erano partite non fecero attendere un altro schiaffo poderoso che stavolta fece urlare Fulgrim come il primo.

«Te l'avevo detto, i morsi non erano che l'inizio» Ferrus disse «Quando avrò finito mi pregherai di fermarmi».

Il dolore si stava accumulando, già non sentiva più il suo sedere e anche le gambe stavano formicolando. I segni delle mani presero a confondersi man mano che lo colpivano, da un rosa brillante a direttamente un nero violaceo, senza neanche diventare rossi, e implacabile Ferrus continuò a sculacciarlo e assicurarsi che sentisse ogni colpo della sua mano, senza lesinare sulla violenza, tirandogli i capelli e osservando in silenzio mentre il corpo del suo fratello e migliore amico si contorceva.

Lacrime scesero sulle guance di Fulgrim. Il suo corpo era scosso dai colpi, Ferrus era capace di spezzare ossa con gran facilità e solo un suo pari, un altro Übermensch, avrebbe potuto sostenere la piena forza dei suoi muscoli, e solo Fulgrim che più di ogni altro teneva a lui avrebbe potuto ricercare in lui un tale trattamento.

Non seppe dire perché gli schiaffi ripetuti smisero di essere solo dolorosi, ma quando successe percepì come qualcosa che prese a crescere nella parte più bassa del suo addome, che seppur inesistente pareva viscoso, e che cominciò a premere verso l'inguine. Quando la sua sofferenza prese a mescolarsi col piacere, non urlò quando venne di nuovo colpito, ma roteò gli occhi e gli chiuse, mentre dalla gola uscì un gemito lascivo. Un altro ne seguì, più strozzato, e un altro ancora, e a quel punto neanche Ferrus restò in silenzio e la sua voce era così bassa che pareva aver fatto vibrare tutto il corpo.

«Più forte, Ferrus» disse l'altro, la voce che risentiva degli sforzi. Invece, la presa sui suoi capelli si allentò, sebbene non li lasciassero andare, e la mano che fino ad allora lo aveva perseguitato lo toccò con una dolcezza che non pareva possibile e che invece era reale, e lo scuoteva di brividi oramai languidi dalle labbra dischiuse alle dita dei piedi che si muovevano irrequiete, come se bastasse a rilasciare le sensazioni che via via si accumulavano e premevano sempre più giù.

Poi, Ferrus sollevò la mano e lo schiaffo arrivò, e fu brutale sulle natiche martoriate, coperte di lividi violacei che in alcuni punti erano così scuri da tendere al nero, i quali solo la natura sovrumana di un Primarca poteva sopportare, e neanche Fulgrim in quel momento riusciva a sopportare quei lividi e il dolore lancinante ogni volta che i muscoli si muovevano.

Non che fosse un problema, anzi, desiderava una tale tortura per mano della persona che più amava.

I gemiti erano alti, abbastanza perché passassero anche oltre le pareti spesse della sua stanza, se qualcuno fosse passato di lì avrebbero potuto farsi domande indiscrete, ma ormai Fulgrim non era più capace di trattenersi. Gemeva quando il palmo duro come l'acciaio si batteva sul suo corpo, sospirava quando i polpastrelli di quello stesso acciaio gli davano tregua e lo sfioravano come piume, e quando non gemeva chiedeva di essere colpito ancora, più forte.

Neanche Ferrus, da suo canto, si tratteneva più, essere l'artefice di questo piacere, per quanto contorto, stava diventando troppo anche per lui. Ogni suo colpo era accompagnato non più da stoico silenzio da parte sua, ma da una sorta di grugniti che uscivano perché anche lui era sul punto di gemere e preferiva tenere per sé. Tirò i lunghi capelli di Fulgrim che ancora avvolgevano la mano che non lo colpiva, e con soddisfazione notò che quel piccolo gesto oramai bastava per farlo vocalizzare come un povero animale disperatamente in calore. Gli accarezzò la schiena e i muscoli contratti erano pieni di energia che non sapevano dove rilasciare, e ovviamente ne seguì un altro schiaffo che fece uscire un lamento strozzato.

La mente di Fulgrim oramai era come coperta da una spessa nebbia dove solo dolore e piacere esistevano e non importava quanto si potesse rendere ridicolo nella sua disperata ricerca di una risoluzione che tardava ad arrivare e che strozzava la sua voce, appannava la sua vista di lacrime che continuavano a colare e bagnare il suo volto, premeva inesorabile nel suo addome e minacciava di esplodere. Niente di tutto questo importava, l'unica cosa importante erano le mani di Ferrus che dominavano il suo essere e lo trascinavano in quell'estasi che agognava.

Finché l'ennesimo schiaffo divenne per lui la proverbiale goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

«Fottimi».

I suoi capelli finalmente vennero lasciati, e la mano di ferro lo afferrò dalla mascella e lo fece voltare verso suo fratello.

«Ripetilo».

«Fottimi...».

«Non ti sento, con quella voce».

«Fottimi, Ferrus, quante volte vuoi che te lo dica?».

«Abbastanza perché tu mi supplichi».

Fulgrim sorrise, anche quando la presa si strinse e anche il volto prese a fargli male, mai però quanto il suo sedere che era ormai solo un mare di sofferenza. Alcune lacrime arrivarono sulle sue labbra e se le leccò per assaporarle. «Ti _supplico_ » la sua voce era canzonatoria, certo, ma non poteva dire parole più vere «sbattimi sul letto, usami e fottimi finché non ti sei svuotato dentro di me».

Dal volto duro di Ferrus non trapelò nessuna emozione, ma la foga con la quale lo tolse dalle sue gambe per buttarlo sul letto e gli aprì le gambe, lasciando altri lividi ancora sulla sua carne, e sputò sull'unica parte che era stata risparmiata fino ad allora, in un inutile tentativo di lubrificarlo, lasciavano intendere che era ansioso quanto l'altro di venire. La punta premette contro il buco e quando ne vinse le difese, la voce di Fulgrim si alzò di nuovo, e ancora quando Ferrus spinse la sua spessa erezione ancora più dentro, e ancora nonostante l'assenza di qualsiasi aiuto. A quel punto, tutto il culo di Fulgrim era in preda a una tortura che non accennava a fermarsi, e tutto ciò che riusciva ad urlare era di averne ancora, di più.

Con un basso gnugnito e un po' di sforzo, Ferrus riuscì lo stesso a metterglielo tutto dentro, fino a far incontrare i suoi fianchi con le natiche violacee dell'altro. Cominciò a fotterlo, come gli aveva chiesto, i muscoli che si contraevano disperatamente per tornare al loro posto, soprattutto quelli dell'entrata che quasi lo bloccava e doveva costantemente vincere, creando solo altre ondate di deliziosa tortura nel corpo di Fulgrim che scuotevano in lui alte urla. Chiunque avrebbe potuto sentirlo, e il rischio che potesse essere davvero sentito lo eccitava, l'idea che la loro relazione potesse divenire nota e la loro reputazione ridotta in polvere subatomica gliene fregava assolutamente nulla. Nel momento, voleva solo vedere il suo fratello più adorato felice, più di qualsiasi delle sue e di entrambi manie di perfezione.

L'incessante sbattere dei fianchi non accennò a diminuire quando la nebbia di lussuria nella mente di Fulgrim divenne completamente opaca e tutto parve esplodere, la sua vista si annebbiò per un istante e il suo addome venne coperto in bianche stringhe. Il cuore parve fermarsi, per quell'istante sentì un freddo inusuale e quasi gli parve di sentire le grinfie della morte afferrarlo e lasciarlo subito dopo nella sua beatitudine, quasi uno stato di dolce illuminazione, mentre ancora veniva usato e la voce continuava ad invocare senza parole sensate. Non ebbe le forze, né aveva intenzione di usarle se le avesse avute, quando le fredde mani di Ferrus si avvolsero attorno al collo e premettero contro i vasi sanguigni che facevano raggiungere il sangue al cervello e contro la trachea, facendogli sentire di nuovo quel freddo sconcertante eppure meraviglioso, come una danza ai confini dell'oltretomba che prolungava l'apice appena provato.

Non durò a lungo, perché Ferrus in qualche modo – Fulgrim non aveva più cognizione dello spazio né di come il suo corpo si rapportasse ad esso – lasciò il suo collo e lo fece voltare. Non vi era più distinzione tra dolore e piacere, se mai ve ne fosse stata davvero una, e quasi più non avvertiva i fianchi che continuavano a battere contro i glutei quanto più velocemente potevano, sebbene potesse sentire le scariche di piacere che il tocco creava. Il respiro di Ferrus era affannoso, le sue braccia muscolose avvolsero il corpo dell'altro da dietro e la sua bocca tentò come poteva di coprire Fulgrim di baci per non lasciar spazio ai gemiti animaleschi che si palesavano sempre più spesso ed erano impossibili.

Invano Ferrus tentò di soffocare la sua voce, perché quando fu il suo turno di venire anche lui si unì alla voce di Fulgrim, e l'ultima goccia dello sperma che sarebbe rimasto intrappolato a lungo fu accompagnata dalle voci di entrambi che si alzarono all'unisono in un ultimo coro di passione.

I loro corpi avvinghiati restarono sul letto senza muoversi, la nebbia estatica finalmente si dissipò e lasciò che tornasse la normale percezione dello spazio attorno, rendendoli consapevoli del loro battito, del respiro, del sudore, di ogni suono e pressione e odore, della temperatura, della soffice seta delle lenzuola, del calore della pelle, di ogni cosa. Fulgrim smise di lacrimare, e a lui rimaneva solo la consapevolezza che sopra di lui vi era il suo esausto Ferrus, fratello, migliore amico, amante, che lo teneva stretto a sé.

Come poteva qualcosa di così perverso portare tanta felicità? Una tale perfetta serenità, era il vero obiettivo di ogni umano, e loro l'avevano raggiunta. Non bastava per essere assolutamente perfetti, ma finché potevano raggiungerla ancora e ancora e ancora, sarebbero rimasti con la pace nel cuore.

Un -BIP- improvviso li svegliò troppo presto dal torpore.

_«Miei signori?»_ risuonò dal vox interno la voce di Saul Tarvitz. Subito i due Primarchi presero i pezzi delle loro armature e li indossarono di nuovo, il Carapace Nero si riconnesse pezzo per pezzo e ritornò pienamente attivo. Dal tono di voce, non pareva che si fosse reso conto che i due guerrieri e amici avevano fatto qualcosa di ben diverso dal parlare.

«Dì, Capitano, e fa' in fretta» la voce di Fulgrim non era più quella calda e decadente dei suoi momenti più privati, ma era forte, sicura, trasudava il controllo assoluto di cui era perfettamente capace e per il quale era stato concepito. Era pur sempre un Primarca, e qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo non avrebbe mai intralciato i suoi doveri.

_«La flotta è in vista del sistema di Isstvan, mio signore»._

«Ottimo. Preparate le compagnie alla battaglia, e fate in modo di schiacciare i poveri disgraziati che hanno perso la ragione dell'Imperatore».

_«I soldati si stanno già preparando, attendono solo gli ordini del Signore della Guerra Horus. Anche le Mani di Ferro sono pronte dalle loro navi»._

Fulgrim non riuscì a trattenere un ghigno «Non mi aspettavo di meno da voi Figli dell'Imperatore. Non deludeteci».

_«Non lasceremo che nessuno di questi ribelli viva»_. Il ghigno di Fulgrim svanì quando Tarvitz continuò a parlare con un tono inquisitorio ben diverso da quello di un soldato, pur del suo rango, che lasciava intendere che dopotutto qualche dubbio si era insidiato nel suo cuore, che forse oltre le pareti fosse trapelato qualcosa... o forse, che si fosse insidiato un dubbio ben più pericoloso.

_«Mio signore...?»_.

«Cosa?».

_«... nulla, devo essermelo immaginato»._

Qualsiasi parvenza di serenità era sparita anche dal volto di Ferrus, tornato al suo normale stadio di impietosa serietà. «Fratello, dovresti scegliere meglio i tuoi Capitani».

«Tranquillo, presto né lui né gli altri fedeli alla causa di Horus ci disturberanno più».

«Spero che il suo piano funzioni».

L'ultimo pezzo dell'armatura fu rimesso dove doveva stare, non un segno era più visibile, non i morsi, non i lividi che ancora pungevano sui glutei come migliaia di aghi bollenti, perfino i segni dei vari strangolamenti erano coperti dalla guaina articolare, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto intuire alcunché solo guardando Fulgrim. Sapere che sotto quel guscio perfetto si nascondevano mille segni degli atti suoi e di Ferrus lo eccitava come poche cose al mondo.

«Non dubitare di nostro fratello. Presto gli altri si uniranno alla loro causa, e marceremo contro Terra. Avremo ciò che ci spetta, dovessimo bruciare la galassia».

Nelle iridi e pupille di ghiaccio di Ferrus scintillò qualcosa che Fulgrim non seppe descrivere se non con suprema inquietudine, ma sparì subito quando li chiuse e lo baciò ancora una volta. Quando si staccò da lui e riaprì gli occhi, nei suoi occhi Fulgrim non vide altro che amore e adorazione, ed entrambi sorrisero di nuovo.

«Dovessimo bruciare la galassia _insieme_ , mia Fenice».

« _Insieme_ , mio Gorgone».

**Author's Note:**

> viva viva il p0rnfest, la triade sempre sia lodata


End file.
